Can't You See My Desire
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: Sam can't hide his passion and love for his brother any longer...Inspired by and utilizes lyrics from Janet Jackson's "That's the Way Love Goes...." SLASH/WINCEST


This piece is inspired by and utilizes lyrics from Janet Jackson's song "That's the Way Love Goes…."

I do not own the song, nor do I own Sam or Dean or any part of Supernatural…(unfortunately…) I merely barrowed them for the duration of the story…

This piece contains Wincest encounters…if you do not like slash, or indeed Wincest, turn back now!!!!!!

If you post flaming comments, you will be publicly mocked and defenestrated for your stupidity!!!!!

With that said…

Can't You See My Desire….

_**Like a moth to a flame  
Burned by the fire**_

Sam's gaze shifted surreptitiously to his brother once again…Dean was on his bed, cleaning their weapons, assuring that everything was in perfect order, because in a hunt, every moment counted and you had to be able to rely on the tools at hand, otherwise, people could be hurt or killed…

He watched the steady, rhythmic motion of his brother's hand as he worked, stroking the metal deftly, cleaning and polishing it with practiced vigor and surety…Sam swallowed hard as his he watched his brother's muscles tense and release, the play of their movement evident under his form-fitting t-shirt…Sam's body clenched hard with desire…he bit his lip and closed his eyes to stifle the low, lusty moan begging to escape his lips…he tried to turn away…to change the subject of his thoughts…but the burning hunger inside him would not let him turn the thoughts away this time…

The desire welled heavily in his body, causing his heart to beat rapidly…the room spun slightly as blood thrummed through him, causing him to flush…sweat beaded upon his brow…he gasped quietly at the power of the feelings consuming him from the inside out…he stood, the room spinning momentarily…he strode heavily to the bathroom, flicking on the light…he lifted his eyes to the reflection staring back at him, but had to turn away as the guilt and shame played briefly in his mind's eye…he reached out and turned on the sink, thrusting his hands under the cool, sputtering jet of water…he cupped his hands briefly, then lifted the shallow pool of water he had captured in them to his face…he did this several times, attempting to quell the heat inside him, but to no avail…he turned of the tap and dabbed at his face and hands with one of the towels that had been set beside the sink…he flicked off the light and walked out into the room…he stopped at the dresser, momentarily looking in the mirror, catching sight of his brother…he closed his eyes, letting his head shift downward…he could feel the raw energy pulsing through his system…he shuddered lightly from the sheer force of it's power…He braced himself, palms flat against the dresser top…willing it to calm, to dissipate…it would not…

Dean glanced up from his work briefly, registering his brother's presence near him, but not thinking about it clearly, he returned to his work…subconsciously, he registered that there was something…wrong…something off about his brother's form in front of him…he turned his eyes to look at his brother…he saw the tremble of his brother's body…it was slight, but he could see it…he rose…brow creased with worry, he set the weapon he was cleaning down, and, while wiping his hands on a towel, he pushed the table back and away…he closed the distance between him and his brother…

"Sam?...What going on man?...What's wrong?" he said, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder…he felt Sam shudder even more deeply…worry flooded heavily into his body now, his chest clenched at the thought that something was seriously wrong with his brother…he gripped Sam's other shoulder and spun him around to face him…Sam wouldn't look at him…he kept his eyes firmly closed…"Sammy? Dammit!! What is going on? Are you ok?...Look at me, for Christ's sake!!!" Dean cried out, giving his brother a firm shake…Sam's eyes flickered open…he slowly dragged them upward to face his brother's gaze…his whole body shook as the desire in him took a firm hold on his system, removing his self-control…

"Dean…I can't fight it anymore…" he whispered, his pupils grew wide and his breathing came in low, shuddering pants…

"Sammy!?! Fight what? Please!! Tell me what's wrong?!?! You're scaring me, bro…What the hell is going on?" Dean said, terror filling his voice…

Sam shuddered…he sucked in a deep, gasping swallow of air, his shoulders hunching as he surrendered to the crashing tide of lust and desire…he reached out and clasped his brother at the nape of his neck, crushing him close as he kissed him passionately on the lips…

_**My love is blind  
Can't you see my desire**_

He engulfed Dean's back with his other arm, pinning him bodily to his own body in a tight embrace…Dean was too shocked to react at first…he didn't fight his brother's lusty embrace…after a few moments, his mind snapped back into focus…he pushed Sam back, bracing his arms against his brother's chest…

"Sammy…what are you doing, man? We can't do that…it's wrong! What the Hell has gotten into you?!?!" Dean said, shouting hoarsely at his little brother, as he panted, trying to regain his composure…

Sam burning gaze met his…the burning hunger that dwelt there seethed madly…Dean found himself losing focus for a moment…Sam felt his brother's grip weaken and pulled Dean in, crushing him once more to his own body…he slid his hands down his brother's chiseled form, lodging them into the back pockets of his brother's jeans…he pulled his brother into a long, deep grind, rolling his hips deeply into his brother's…he felt his brother shudder violently as his body reacted to the touch…he bent in and captured his brother's lips again, kissing him deeply…he brushed his tongue over his brother's tender lips, laving at the cushioning softness until his brother's lips parted slightly to allow him entrance…he snaked his tongue into the opening, grazing it over his brother's teeth briefly before pressing forward to massage his tongue against his brother's…

Dean pushed weakly at him…Sam pulled back…Dean was panting heavily…"Sammy…" he said breathlessly…"Sammy we can't…it's wrong…stop…we have to stop…" he broke off, unable to speak anymore…

Sam leaned in and kissed his brother softly before moving on, brushing his lips tenderly in whisper-soft touches along his brother's jaw…he nibbled gently, then stroked over each nip with his warm, moist tongue…Dean's eyes flickered closed…he moaned softly under his brother's ministrations…Sam continued on his path, finally reaching his brother's ear…he sucked the dangling flesh of the lobe between his lips, humming over it and nipping at it…he moved upward, caressing the outer ridges of his brother's ear before pressing his cheek lightly to his brother's, pressing close to whisper into his brother's ear, his hand moving up to encase the back of his brother's scalp, massaging his long fingers through his brother's short-cropped, tawny hair…

"Dean…I want you…I've wanted you since we we're teenagers…but I made myself lock away what I was feeling…hide it from you…I can't do it any more…I can't fight it anymore…" Sam said, his voice breathy with need …"Please Dean…let it happen…I need you…I love you…" he swallowed deeply, for a moment before pressing on…"…please……..Dean……………..Please?…." he said, pulling Dean into another deep, languid grind…he felt his brother's body shuddered heavily against his own as a low, guttural moan escape his lips…his head lulled back in pleasure…

Sam rolled his body against him again…Dean sucked in a deep, gasping breath, letting it out in a long sigh…his grip on Sam collapsing….Sam captured his moaning mouth with his own…drinking in the pleasured gasps greedily…"Sammy…we can't" he whispered, protesting…but his heart, nor any other part in him was in it…Sam penetrated his brother's sighing lips with his tongue, rolling over Dean's, hungry with passion and need…Dean let himself go…he responded in kind…his tongue dancing a languid, twisting tango with his brother's…he wrapped his hard-muscled arms around his brother, engulfing him completely…

_  
__**That's the way love goes**_

Sam pressed forward, guiding his brother backwards toward the bed…when the back of Dean's knees hit, they gave out, causing him to sink down onto the bed's surface suddenly…Sam pressed him farther back, straddling Dean's thighs…He began stripping his jacket off…letting it fall down, forgotten, to the floor…he placed his large palms on either side of Dean's face, pulling back to look at his brother…Dean's eyes fluttered open…his pupils wide with desire…he breathed heavily…he placed his hands lightly on his brother's wrists, stroking them slowly as he gazed into his brother's eyes…

Sam gazed at him for a moment before speaking softly…"Dean…are you sure?...I want you so badly….but….I would never want you to do anything you didn't want to do…not even for me…."

Dean gazed deep into his brother's eyes as he strengthened his grip on his brother's forearms briefly, squeezing and then releasing the pressure to stroke them softly again…"I know you wouldn't Sammy…It's ok…I want you to…" he whispered as he reached up to capture either side of his brother's face in his palms, pulling him in to kiss him tenderly…

_**Come with me don't you worry  
I'm gonna make you crazy  
I'll give you the time of your life  
**_

Sam reached between then and unbuttoned Dean's shirt outer shirt, sliding his hands beneath it, over his brother's shoulders, pushing the shirt back and down off them…it caught at the crook of his brother's elbows…he massaged his brother's neck and upper back, enjoying the feel of his brother's tensing muscles through the thin cloth of his t-shirt….Dean let his brother's face go, shrugging the shirt off…Sam tossed it haphazardly across the room…he slid his hands down his brother's chest, feeling his brother flinch and gasp as his palms brushed over the tight, stiff buds of his nipples…Sam paused in his descent, he grazed his palms over them again, rubbing them, causing his brother to gasp and arch into his touch…he captured the rigid buds between his finger tips, pinching them gently, rolling them between his fingers…Dean's breath hitched in his chest…he slid his palms beneath his little brother's shirt and returned the stimulation in kind…Sam panted deeply, a low gasping moan emanating from his lips…Dean leant in to capture his soft lips briefly before moving to lavish attention over his brother's solid jaw line…he nipped and licked his way down, pausing to lave his tongue over his brother's pulse-point…he suckled there, nipping a bit harder, bruising the tender flesh there with his ministrations…

Sam's brow furled at the mixture of pleasure and pain…he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel Dean's body…he wanted to feel his own skin brush against the naked flesh of his brother's body…he pulled back, pulling his shirt off over his head…tousling his hair out of his eyes…he made to undo his belt buckle, but Dean's hands gripped his and pressed them away…Sam opened his eyes, confused for a moment…Dean's eyes gazed back into his…"Let me Sammy…" he whispered…Sam nodded…

Dean wrenched the belt slightly to dislodge the prong enough to remove it from it's station…he pulled the supple leather through the loop, letting it fall open…he pressed the button of his brother's jeans through its loop and slid the zipper down slowly…he slipped his hands beneath the waistband at his brother's hips, caressing gently at the deep clefts there…Sam moaned at the touch…Dean slid his palms down Sam's outer thighs, dragging the cloth and denim down until they fell free from his brother's hips, exposing the weeping, tumescent shaft beneath…Sam wriggled a little, causing his pants and boxers to fall the rest of the way to the floor…he braced his large palm on his brother's shoulder as he undid the laces of his boot, pulling his foot free of it, then kicking the clothing off of it as well…He repeated the process for the other side…at last, he stood before his brother, exposed to his sight completely…Dean grasped his brother's hips, pulling him down onto his lap…he let his mouth explore his brother's body, nipping and suckling at the hard, well-muscled flesh…his hands caressed his brother's back, rubbing and squeezing the firm buttocks, sliding down to caress the back of his thighs…Sam shoved his brother back on the bed…the desire to see all of his brother flooding his senses…he attacked the clothing covering his brother's body…he flung it around the room, heedless of where it landed…tugged at his brother's belt, jerking him up from the mattress slightly in his haste…he unbuttoned the button fly of the denim and tugged impatiently at the cloth…his brother gasped at his rough treatment…he pulled the cloth free…his brother had gone commando… Sam smiled a wolfish smile…he yanked Dean's boots of with vigor and snapped the denim all the way off , dropping it to the floor…

He crawled up his brother's body, hungry to feel him against his own body…he pressed his weight heavily upon Dean, devouring his brother's mouth in a greedy kiss as his hands engulfed the sides of his brother's face…

_**I'm gonna take you places  
You've never been before and  
You'll be so happy that you came  
**_

He moved his arm down, sliding it beneath the small of his brother's back…he wrapped his other arm beneath his brother arm, folding it upward, gripping tightly on his brother's shoulder… he ground himself deeply into his brother's body…they both gasped at the electricity of the touch…he ground deeper, this time Dean rolled his own hips to meet his…they caught the rhythm of the movement…panting heavily as they shuddered in pleasure at the feel of each other's shafts pressing between them, the friction of their shafts brushing against each other was almost to much to bear…

Sam stilled himself…Dean thrust himself forward, wanting to keep going…Sam reached his hand to Dean's hip to still his brother's pumping, thrusting pelvis…Dean's eyes flickered open…he stared at his brother in confusion…his passion making it difficult to focus…"Sammy…why'd you stop?...Please…" he keened, his voice low and rough, dripping with wanton need and desire…"…please…keep going…"

"Dean…I…I mean…can I…um…" he broke off…swallowing hard as he tried to speak…"…will you let me…make love to you?..." he whispered…

Dean paused for a moment…he was nervous at the prospect…but…at the same time…he wanted to so badly, that his lust and desire won out…he swallowed hard and nodded…

_**Oh, I'm gonna take you there  
That's the way love goes**_

Sam slid back, raising Dean's legs to his own shoulders, dragging his brother down the bed a little…he knelt on one knee on the mattress, placing his hand on Dean's hip to steady himself…he slid two fingers into his mouth…then thinking better of it, his slid in a third…he didn't want to hurt his brother…the more he could relax him, they less likely it would be that he would do so…he coated them liberally, before withdrawing them and reached down to his brother's entrance…he teased the rim of the opening with the tip of his finger, before pressing it against the opening…he begun slowly applying more pressure…Dean's eyes snapped closed and his brow furled at the unfamiliar sensation…he gripped the bed covers tightly in his clenching fists…finally, his body relented, allowing Sam to slide his finger inside him…Sam moved slowly, circling his probing digit in the tight tunnel of his brother's body, slowly nudging the muscles to relax…he slid he finger in a bit farther before crooking it and searching for the the spot he knew would give his brother pleasure and help him drown out the pain and discomfort he knew he was feeling right now. He found what he sought. Sam rubbed his rough, crooked finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves he found there, stroking it a couple of times…Dean arched violently at the touch, the pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt before…his hand moved up to clench on Sam's forearm, his other hand scrabbling across his brother's chest…he thrust his hips foreward, bucking against Sam's penetrating finger…Sam slid the finger out and worked two fingers in this time, opening his fingers in a scissoring motion in the shaft, loosening the muscles even further…Dean's whole body quivered as Sam slipped his crooked fingertips over his prostate again…"Nngghh….oh God…Sammy…" he gasped, his hips rocking violently up to meet his brother's thrusting fingers…he shuddered deeply as the first wave of his release blazed through him…"Yes!!!! God, Sammy….Yes!!!!..." his body locked and spasmed harshly as wave after wave poured over him, his come pumping out, spurting over his stomach and chest…

Sam kept going, sliding his two fingers out…he reached up and coated his fingers in his brother's come, then returned to his brother's entrance, sliding all three fingers in…Dean panted, sucking in breaths…his shaft twitched, rapidly becoming hard again…Sam slid his fingers out…it was time…he slicked his fingers over his cock, then aligned himself with his brother's entrance…

He looked at Dean, catching Dean's eyes…"Are you ready?..." he asked huskily…Dean nodded and braced himself…Sam placed the tip of his cock at the entrance, slowly applying pressure…Dean's eyes clenched close for a moment, his brow furled with pain…Sam pressed on, slowly, stroking his brother's hip gently…he slid past the entrance with a pop, sliding more easily into the tunnel…the tip slid over the bundle of nerves, causing Dean to jerk and gasp…when he had finally seated himself fully in his brother's body, he leant foreward, capturing Dean lips in a tender kiss…he stroked his hip, letting Dean become accustomed to the feel of his cock inside him…"Are you ok?...Sam whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke his brother's cheek softly…Dean nodded…he opened his eyes, biting his lip…he breathed deeply for a few moments, making himself relax…"Sammy…go slow, ok? At least for a little bit?..." he whispered, and even that was a labor in and of itself…

"Ok…I will…I promise Dean…" Sam said, kissing Dean's lips tenderly, stroking his jaw softly, giving Dean a little bit longer, before bracing himself again…he slid out as slowly and gently as he could…Dean's face clenched in pain…he bit down on his lip…a spike of pleasure shot through his as Sam's tip slid over the nerves again…Sam pulled almost all the way out before slowly stroking back in, making sure to angle his thrust to tap the nerve bundle again, falling into a rhythm to do so each few thrusts… Dean's face slowly started unclenching…Sam felt his brother relaxing as he slowly and diligently stroked in and out…soon, whimpering moans were pouring out of his brother's lips…he begun thrusting into Sam as Sam pressed into him…Dean opened his eyes, latching his gaze onto his brother's…he started exploring Sam's body with his hands again…

_**Reach out and feel my body  
I'm gonna give you all my love  
Oh sugar, don't you hurry  
You've got me here all night  
Just close your eyes and hold on tight  
**_

"Oh God….don't stop Sammy…don't stop…harder Sammy…please…" he keened as he felt his brother stroke over the nerves again…Sam obliged his brother…stroking deeper, harder with every thrust…

_**Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop  
Go deeper baby deeper  
**_

Sam was close…and he knew Dean was too…"You close, big brother?" he husked out…

"Oh God….yes…faster Sammy…I wanna come for you…want you to come for me…hurry!!..." he panted out…

"I got you big brother…I'm gonna get you there…come on…come for me…I want feel you come for me…wanna feel your body as it clenches down around me…" Sam panted out…he leaned forward, devouring his brother's lips…swallowing the panting breaths and moans as they spilled out…he reached between them grasping his brother's slick cock, pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts…he picked up the pace, slamming violently into Dean, their bodies slapping together with the harsh force…he felt his brother's body building for a massive orgasm…

_**You feel so good I'm gonna cry  
Oh I'm gonna take you there**_

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's back, his fingers digging into the firm flesh…"Oh God…oh shit…Sammy….SAMMY!!!!" he cried out, his body arching high off the bed, his hips thrusting up into his brothers…all breath left him…his lips fell open wide as his eyes rolled back to white…the muscles inside him closed down harshly around his brother…his cock pumped out another round of come, spurting in an erratic pattern all over Sam's hand, his chest and stomach, some even landing on the bed…Sam felt his brother's muscles clutch him…he was so close to his own release…he felt it building, the force of which was more powerful then he had ever felt before…he thrust forcefully into the tightening space…snapping his hips once…twice…on the third thrust, he lost control…his release crashed over him as he buried himself to the hilt in his brother…"Oh God!! DEAN!!!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out…he could feel that his brother wasn't breathing…he slapped his back hard, causing his brother to suck in a shuddering, ragged breath…he sucked in another…his breathing erratic as wave after wave crashed through him…Sam's bracing arm collapsed and he collapsed down onto his brother…he rolled them onto their sides…neither could speak as they rode out their respective waves of pleasure…when their spent bodies finally found some semblance of a normal rhythm again, Sam slide himself carefully from within his brother's body…Dean winced slightly as Sam removed himself…he couldn't speak…weakly, he pulled himself deeper into Sam arms, tucking himself into the hollow beneath Sam's chin…he let himself slip into the welcome grasp of exhausted sleep…Sam shimmied the both of them up the mattress until their bodies were completely supported, then he reached up, grasping a pillow, sliding it gently beneath their heads…he wrapped his arms protectively around his brother's sleeping form…he lay his cheek gently on top the crown of Dean's head…as he drifted off into a deeply satisfied sleep, he whispered into Dean's scalp…"I love you Dean…."….his eyes flickered closed and he peacefully drifted away…

_  
__**That's the way love goes**_


End file.
